Out of the Blue
by Matrineal
Summary: When Elena became a Turk, she was expected to protect the President of Shin-Ra at all costs. When she takes these matters into her own rookie hands, she doesn't know what to expect from the late President's son, Rufus other than what she has heard. What is she to do with someone as difficult as Rufus Shin-Ra?


_**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! I swear I am not dead! It's been a really insanely busy few months for me, and now I finally have a break before it all starts up again. To be honest, I wrote this sometime last year, and it is just now being published. That's college life for you. I have to give my special thanks to Violet's Veil for being extremely patient with me and putting up with the days where writing becomes a difficult commitment to keep. Especially when it came to editing this for me five months ago. I love you so much, girl! I also give my gratitude and love to the people who have hung around with me since the beginning. You guys got to watch me develop and grow as a writer. You have seen my very first drafts of writing years ago, and where I am now. I really appreciate you sticking around. With that said, I am pleased to inform that I successfully finished my English minor. And so the load is a little lighter. I am still working on A Medley of Sorts, though V.V. and I have come to a consensus that it deserves a full on reintroduction because it has gone through so many drafts. It would be better not to confuse people. That will be coming soon. I promise. Hopefully before summer's end.**_

 _ **I give you this little oneshot, which I am considering it in being a part of A Medley of Sorts timeline. I would like to hear what you have to say on that. Alright! I'll leave you all to reading! Remember! Reviews are highly appreciated!  
**_

 _ **Love ya!**_

* * *

Out of the Blue

"Elena, is Rufus anywhere near you?" It's Tseng. My face heats up at the sound of his voice. I do a quick scan of the area, but see no striking white coat and blond hair. I turn around just to make sure he isn't behind me.

Nothing.

"N-no, Sir. I don't see him anywhere," I answer. I don't want him to be mad at me again. That time in Mythril was bad enough. He's still mad at me for that. I can tell. I can't afford to screw up again! I swallow the lump in my throat. I have to find Rufus before everything goes to hell and people notice that he isn't around. I bite my lip, weaving through more clusters of company workers, executives, and the like, in my search. Why does he have to do this? Why can't he stay in one spot? Does he realize he's only making my job harder?

I tug at the hem of my gloves. This first assignment of protecting Rufus has me beyond nervous and I can't relax. My feet take me around the ballroom in a type of pretend waltz, as I weave through people clinking glasses of champagne, dancing, and talking business politics. I have other things that I have to concentrate on.

I heave a sigh, catching my reflection in one of the massive windows overlooking the Junon Harbor. In it, I see a woman, barely twenty-two; dressed in a deep midnight purple gown with sheer cap sleeves, open back, and opera gloves. Her hair done in curls and a twist. _He probably doesn't even care_.

I huff at the thought, storming out of the ballroom, and out into the midnight air. A breeze off of the ocean picks up; my skin prickles. I shake my head from a chill that runs down my spine, and rub my arms to keep warm. Maybe keeping the gloves on was a good idea after all. A forest of iron and steel surrounds me while I walk down the deserted street. My breath catches when I get closer. I force myself to relax.

"Sir?" I call, striding up to where he is seated on a railing near where a pure white, rather luxurious looking speedboat sits bobbing in the water behind him. My heart stops when he glances up to me. His white trench coat reflects silver from a pale moonlight overhead. He isn't particularly looking at anything, but there is obviously something on his mind. I take a deep breath, daring to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. I fail after that.

"Are you here to take me back to the banquet hall?" Heat rises in my face, while I tie my fingers in knots. Chills run down my spine, not all unpleasant from hearing the somewhat low melodist tone.

 _Act professional! Act professional!_

"The Commander was wondering where you were. So I came out to look for you," I answer with difficulty of trying to keep my voice from rising.

"You're the new Turk, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, Sir," I answer a bit caught off guard. We have met before if not briefly. Does he remember me? At all? He leans on the palm of his hand, appearing bored, if nothing else.

"What was your name again?"

"E-Elena, Sir." Half of me can't believe that he has forgotten. The other half argues that it is natural for these higher ups to never remember a name unless you are of some use to them.

"Elena, you said?" I give a small nod.

"You didn't tell Tseng you were coming out here to look for me, did you?" he asks. There's something in his eye that appears to be amusement and my face gets warm. Then a wash of dread comes over me.

"Wait, what?!" _Oh no! I forgot to tell Tseng! I completely acted on my own! This is bad. This is really, really bad._

"No, I just-"

"You just what?" Rufus asks with a stern tone. I want to tell him I know what I am doing. But the words won't come.

"Aren't you the one who blurted company information last week?" he asks wearing a slight smirk. My skin darkens, hands clutching into tighter knots. Crap! He knows about that!

"I didn't mean any harm. Really! It just slipped out…" I say meekly. I'm digging myself a deeper grave.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it. What you said wasn't anything that anyone wouldn't have guessed themselves." The corner of his mouth turns up a little. "You know, if Tseng wanted me back at the banquet, he would have found me himself."

My jaw drops. The sound of chuckling pulls me out of my thoughts to meet sapphire blue eyes. _Is he laughing at me?!_ My brow scrunches in disbelief. He actually finds this funny!

"You shouldn't worry so much, Elena. As long as you are with me, you can't get in trouble."

 _Is that supposed to make me feel better?!_ I heave a sigh. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should relax a little. It sure is cold out here. "So, why are you not at the banquet?" I ask, swallowing a shiver.

 _I will not be cold. I will not be cold._

"I find formal events boring. They aren't worth my time," Rufus responds with a flat tone. That can't be the only reason. I'm not buying it.

"So, you're out here… alone." I cross my arms, trying to keep warm despite the slight breeze that has picked up.

"I was until you came."

I fall against the railing beside him, facing away from the bay. The moonlight overhead darkens to a faded blue from a passing cloud against the building ahead, casting a shadow over everything for a few minutes. Finally Rufus glances to me, giving a quiet sigh. "Are you planning on staying that way?"

"Mhmm," I reply with a nod.

"Oh, by the way, Tseng can't hear you this far from the ballroom." Rufus plucks my earbud out of my ear and tosses it over his shoulder into the water behind him. I turn quickly enough just to see it sinking into its dark depths. _I can't believe this!_

"You actually-" I glare at Rufus. I want to push him into the water to see if he could swim. In my mind I do. But if I did it, I would be dead. I was warned that Rufus was going to be difficult. Tseng wasn't kidding.

An asshole is more like it. I grind my teeth, holding my tongue against all the things I want to say.

He pulls out a set of keys from his trench coat pocket. "Because all pets have leashes. Some are just tighter than others."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

"I merely managed to escape," Rufus comments hopping over the railing. I bite the inside of my cheek. What should I do?

He brushes his fingers through his hair, stepping away from me and walking along the dock down to the boat. "Are you coming, Elena? Or would you rather be stuck in a ballroom with people you don't like?"

 _You're no better._ Rufus give a slight smile, reaching out his hand. I take it. He helps me on deck before reaching over the edge to untie the mooring. I bite my lip. _What am I doing? I can't believe I'm doing this!_ His hand is still grasped tightly around mine, as if he's afraid of falling overboard. The warmth seeps through my glove. I can't believe I'm this close to him! My body warms slightly despite the chill. Rufus let's go of my hand after making sure I'm steady in my heels. Maybe sitting down would be better. I take a seat on a leather bench not far from where he stands, backing the boat out of Junon's harbor.

It gets smaller and smaller the further we back out to sea. My teeth work at the inside of my cheek. I rub my arms for the warmth. But that doesn't allow me to have that luxury. I smile despite myself. I'm on a boat with Rufus Shin-Ra. I still think he's an asshole, but he did invite me on board and away from what I will have to face later. As far as I know, no one refuses Rufus Shin-Ra.

Once we're out on the open water, he slows the boat down. I shiver slightly. My skin pricks against the cold breeze at my back and arms. I suck it up to the best of my ability when Rufus glances back at me. Without a word, he takes off his trench coat and hands it out to me.

"Take it. It would be bad if one of my Turks froze out in the middle of the ocean."

I take it anyway, slipping it over my gloves and dress, and wrap it around myself. It's still warm from his body heat, even though it is a little big. Whatever. I feel special. Should I be feeling this special? I doubt it. Like he said, it would be bad if I froze because of my determination not to act like a wimp.

Rufus rolls up his sleeves. How can he not be cold out here? I'm convinced that he's toying with me. Well, he must have brought me out here for another reason than the mere fact that he could. Because he is a man of ulterior motives. I better not roll my dice on it. I might lose.

He turns to face me once the boat comes to a full stop. "Perhaps now we could have a real conversation." I look for any of those ulterior motives, but I can't find them. He really wants to have a conversation with me?! I force down the lump in my throat. What do I tell him? More than likely Rufus already knows all he can about me. Along with my ability at messing up. Why can't I think of anything?

"Well, if you're not going to start, then I am. Why did you become a Turk?"

My eyes dart from Rufus leaning against the steering wheel, to the floor, then to him again. How can I answer that? There's no way I can get away with the generics with him. I'm pretty sure he would push me overboard.

"Because," I sigh. "I want to be better at something than my sister."

"Oh?"

"She's better than me at everything! She was even a Turk! Trying to get my parents approval of anything was hard, if not impossible, since she was better at it." Why am I admitting this to him? He doesn't want to know about my family problems. But for some reason the words just continue to spill out.

"There wasn't a single thing I could do that they liked. At the academy, everyone said I was a prodigy. Lillie was better. So I joined the Turks." I try to smooth out my hair with my gloved hand. It isn't going to work, so why do I even bother?

A silence hangs between us except for the sound of small waves crashing on themselves. Is he waiting for more? Or did I annoy him? He doesn't seem annoyed. I kick off my heels

"Feel better?" he asks. I turn to face him.

"Yeah, actually." I step over to him. "C'mon! You can't tell me you have nothing to get off your chest!"

"No, actually," he says with slight annoyance.

"You're lying." I say crossing my arms and holding my ground.

He shakes his head. "You are something else."

"I know."

I'm still trying to convince him because I believe talking would genuinely make him feel better and less under stress. He has just inherited world's largest company a few days ago! There is no way he isn't screaming about something inside!

"I do have other outlets, Elena."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I ask. A smirk plays at the corner of his lips. I'm going to have to get used to that if he does it a lot.

He does it a lot, a lot.

"If you're that curious, I can tell you it doesn't involve pointless parties. I much rather prefer to be away from people who only pretend to like me."

 _Oh. That makes sense._ I step in font of the steering wheel, hugging his coat around me.

"So. Teach me how to drive." Rufus raises his eyebrows.

"You never know. It might come in handy. What if you get hurt and our only getaway is a boat?" I ask daring to challenge him. I wonder if anyone has. Even Tseng. Something tells me that isn't new.

"Reno, Rude, and Tseng all know."

"What if they aren't around? What if it's just you and me?" I hold my gaze with his. He must be thinking about what I said. Is he going to do it?

"Alright. You make a good point."

I try my best to hold the happy inside, but it escapes as a small squeal anyway. "Okay! So what do I do?" Do I sound way too excited?

I am.

I'm not.

"Keep one hand on the wheel like this," Rufus takes my left hand, placing it on the wheel, covered by his own. My cheeks warm at the scent of his cologne, and the feeling of his chest pressed lightly against my back.

"And the other one goes on the throttle." I swallow the lump in my throat while he places my right hand over what resembles a sick shift. He then take his hand away to turn the ignition, causing a low rumble from the engine.

"Unlock the shift." My finger presses a tiny button under the first handle. Rufus then takes my hand and moves it over to the one next to it.

"Now, shift forward, but not too slowly because the gears will grind." His voice is soft in my ear, almost a whisper. I bite the inside of my cheek. The only thing I can trust myself to do is nod. There's a small jolt forward as the boat picks up speed, then settles at a comfortable pace. Rufus' hands are still covering mine on the wheel and throttle, directing the boat further out to sea. His hand pushes mine to accelerate before he goes away, bringing his warmth with him.

 _I got this! I so got this!_

It actually isn't too different from a car. I push the throttle forward into maximum speed and let out a scream.

This is the best thing ever!

I can see why he doesn't do what most people would. This is his outlet. Speed is how he manages his anger and frustration at the world. I can't complain. It's so great! I must have learned more about Rufus in the last five minutes than most have in a lifetime.

Ocean spray and wind tangle my hair and get my dress wet. I don't even care! I glance behind me to see Rufus lounging on the closest bench. He gives a half wave and smirk that makes my cooled skin heat up again.

 _Please gods trust me not to crash into an invisible rock, or run ashore._

I turn back to face the ocean. I slow down a bit to get more control in turning, then push the accelerator again. I can't help my silly smile. This was totally worth ditching my post.

I shouldn't say that.

Oops.

I shouldn't even be having this much fun! Tseng is going to be so mad at me. Right now I don't want the thought of going back to an angry commander to spoil this evening with Rufus. Would he be able to overlook the fact that I left my post because I was with Rufus? I mean, it is my job to protect him.

My back touches his chest, creating a wall of warmth that fills me and chases away the cold making house just beneath my skin. His hands cover mine, gentle in direction and silken, causing me to be much warmer than I should be in the wind and ocean spray. I try to stay focused on the open water while he whispers that it would probably be a good idea to let him have control of the boat again. I sigh and nod. Looks like it's time to head back. I slip my hands from under his, and duck under his arm to take back my seat on the bench.

As the Junon harbor lights come closer into view, I'm more aware of how much trouble I'm in. I bite my bottom lip. I've been away from my post for hours and I didn't contact anyone. I didn't even think to have my cell phone on me! How stupid can I get?! Rufus climbs onto the dock first. I grab my heels, then take his outstretched hand. He smirks. He's tricking me into thinking that this won't be the last time we're this close. Tseng clears his throat.

"I was unable to contact you for the last three hours, Elena. Had you not been with Rufus, I would have considered it a threat to his security if both of you were missing for longer than you were. Do I make myself clear?"

I look down to the floor. I have no excuse for leaving. Not one that would justify my staying away from the banquet for so long.

"I... was looking for the president, sir." The best thing I have going for me is to tell the truth. I'm a terrible liar to begin with.

"I see that now. But the question still stands. What makes you think that you would be able to handle his protection on your own?" Tseng's tone is like a wall of ice, biting me with tiny chips.

"There is no reason to interrogate her, Tseng. We had a driving lesson," Rufus says in a somewhat carefree manner.

 _Wait! He's saving me?_ I swallow hard. Tseng raises an eyebrow.

"A driving lesson?" I glance from Rufus to Tseng feeling the tension thicken between them.

"Perhaps you should give her more credit, Tseng. She's more capable than you think."

Reno sighs while the four of us watch Rufus' retreating form for a second, before we fall in line behind him to a helicopter sitting at the end of the tunnel.

"So Canary, you've managed to get off the hook since Rufus has your back," Reno comments. I feel like he's mocking me. He might be for all I know. I hug Rufus' coat tighter as if it can save me from the scrutiny.

"Actually, she isn't. We will speak more about it back at headquarters," Tseng says in a low tone. He's mad. It doesn't matter what anyone says, Tseng is going to give me a good reprimanding. I stay silent, watching Rufus ahead of us as he slips his hands into his pockets.

 _End_


End file.
